Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an autostereoscopic display screen and an autostereoscopic display device using the same.
Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, an optical product which can show a stereoscopic image has become a focal point in the consumer market. By exploiting the binocular parallax, a stereoscopic display device can provide different images to two eyes of an observer through optical elements, such that the observer can experience a stereoscopic image.
Unlike other types of stereoscopic display devices which require special glasses to distinguish left-eye and right-eye images, an autostereoscopic display device transmits light beams of different images to different spatial positions. Therefore, the eyes of an observer can receive different images from different angles so that the observer perceives a stereoscopic image without needing to wear the special glasses. Accordingly, autostereoscopic display technology can overcome problems and inconveniences associated with using the special glasses.